Kiss it Better
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: "No! It's about you and trust issues and control issues and communication issues and every single kind of issue. Why do we have every single kind of issue?" 15 kisses for Tyzula Month 2016. *COMPLETE*
1. Fancy

**Tyzula Month! I'm super excited! For every Tyzula event, I always write drabbles about kisses, and I'm probably doing that forever, but this time I want to do something more mature than my usual work of fluffy little kisses. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Fancy**

"I refuse to have my clothes chosen for me, and I refuse to be dressed," said Azula.

"But you're a princess. You've gotten dressed by servants and stuff," Ty Lee replied.

"That is very different," Azula calmly said while Ty Lee felt livid.

Always. Ty Lee could never do _anything_ in this relationship without something going wrong. She would say that her life was perfect before she met Azula, but she had about two memories from before she met Azula, so she had very little to go on.

"I just want you to look really pretty and fancy and all those things," Ty Lee said vehemently. "You like to have control and I get it. When we have cute little kids, I will dress them up."

Azula's eyes flashed, and Ty Lee knew that this was one of her parents' fault. "That is worse."

"It's not like children can get dressed on their own," Ty Lee said, trying to remember to breathe. She was alarmingly red about two sentences into this forthcoming argument. "I mean, I want to not argue with you, because you're really good at arguing and I'm not, but I think you're being really petty."

"I am not petty. You are, and your anger over this is absurd," Azula said. She had never seen anyone get that angry that quickly, and she had no idea why.

"You have a lot of super nice options and so it's not a problem to me." Oh, but it obviously was. Azula had enough combat training to know a trap when she saw one. "I just don't see what's wrong with helping you. A servant can do it, but your beautiful wife can't?"

"Yes. Exactly that," Azula said, relieved Ty Lee finally understood.

"I was…" Ty Lee does not know how to explain herself. She never has had to do that before. "I guess you don't trust me at all."

"It has nothing to do with trust." That would be a first.

"Then what does it have to do with?" Really, it would be a first.

"My personal preferences," Azula lied. "This party is not important enough for you to throw a tantrum over."

"It's not about the party. Why do you think it's about the party?" Ty Lee almost ripped her own fancy dress into pieces. She was clawing it quite vivaciously.

"So it is about pretty and expensive clothing?" Azula knew this would end poorly, but she also knew that if Ty Lee became upset enough, she would just give up.

"No! It's about you and trust issues and control issues and communication issues and every single kind of issue. Why do we have every single kind of issue?" _And_ the sobbing begins.

"I believe all couples do," Azula said.

" _No_ , no, they don't. I bet my sister's relationship doesn't and I want her to know how much better I did than all of them. I am a _princess_ and I am married to someone hotter than anyone they could ever dream of and I am happy and you are perfect and I am perfect and we are perfect and I'm out of breath now."

Azula sits down on her bed. She has accidentally entered childhood-trauma-land and there is no easy way out of it.

"You are aware that all of that is true regardless of what I wear or if I'm treated like a living doll," Azula said slowly.

"You're just being mean now." Sniffle.

Azula laughed. "That is the nicest I get."

Ty Lee glared, because Azula was telling the truth. She really didn't get much nicer than that. But she was still wrong, and Ty Lee was not taking it this time. This time was too important.

"I always sacrifice stuff and bend over backwards to work around your ridiculous problems, and maybe this time you should do that for me. Because I am one hundred percent certain that this comes from some kind of deep psychological problem of yours, but I've hurt myself a lot to help you."

"Fine."

Ty Lee opened her mouth to snap back before staggering. "Wait—really?"

"Yes," Azula said quietly.

Ty Lee began to kiss her before remembering what this fight was about.

"I'll choose your clothes, then I'll finish that."

She pulled away and ran away.

Azula stared after her and decided that there must be some kind of deep psychological problem that makes her love this woman.


	2. Harsh

**Harsh**

"I am my father," Azula said, sitting down. She watched her daughter storm away and wondered if her child would hate her forever. "I might even be my mother."

Ty Lee looked at her like she was crazy. Azula hated getting that look, especially when she was facing the fact that she was a cruel parent. She was fine with being a cruel everything else – more than fine – but not a cruel mother.

"You have to be harsh with kids sometimes. Especially when they beat up other kids at school," Ty Lee said, sitting near her love. "She needed it."

"You are going to be the mean parent from now on. I do not like it, and I do not know how you do it. It's like how you can walk on your hands…" Azula said, and Ty Lee did not know if that was the best parenting comparison, but she let it slide.

"I promise to be the mean parent forever and always," Ty Lee said.

She and Azula locked eyes for a few moments, not moving or even shaking.

Their lips met at exactly the same time.

The kiss was one of the most heated they had in ages.


	3. Glacial

**Glacial**

"It's cold as ice out here," complained Azula, rubbing her arms. "Why are we out here?"

"Because it's beautiful. _Look_ ," Ty Lee insisted, pointing out at the water. Azula found nothing beautiful about the element that destroyed her life and destroyed all she was. "It's not the water."

"How do you…?" Azula would say _read my mind_ if she had no pride left. She needed to be perfect in order to overcome what was lost.

Ty Lee loved her. Maybe she loved her wholeheartedly or maybe she loved her power. Azula believed it was the latter, despite all of these grandiose gestures. Like making her stand out in the cold when she could be inside of a warm party.

Staring at a lake like it meant something.

Ty Lee seemed to think it would heal Azula. It was really just giving her frostbite.

"It's not the water," Ty Lee said. "It's the fire reflected in it."

Azula had paid the reflections of the lanterns no mind. They seemed a part of the lake and nothing more than that. She did see the colors and they were quite impressive. Tinted glass made the shadows and light on land interesting.

It painted the water, and pained Azula.

She she could see only the red lanterns reflected on the broken ice, however. It looked like someone had bled out on it.

"It's fine," Azula said. "I am tired of being told to see the _beauty_ in things by you. You are beautiful enough without having to point it out everywhere else. In fact, staring at colorful water really detracts from staring at you. I like the latter one better."

Ty Lee kissed her on the cheek.

Azula went to kiss her on the lips, but Ty Lee looked away.

It _did_ effectively direct the princess's attention back at the lake.


	4. Late

**Late**

"You are very late," Azula said, making Ty Lee jump.

Ty Lee just arrived at home after being out all night. Azula was waiting like a mother or something, clearly disapproving. Ty Lee had no idea exactly what she had done wrong by poorly estimating the amount of time she would be out but…

"I was wrong about how long the party would take. I wanted you to come, so I'm definitely not doing this to harm you or anything," Ty Lee said quickly. "It would have been more fun if you were there."

Azula shook her head.

"You told me something, and you should be faithful to that promise," Azula said like an empress. Ty Lee hated how it made her feel like an ashamed child.

Ty Lee walked forward and kissed Azula on the lips.

"I'm mostly sorry," she whispered.


	5. Evening - - Costume

**_five:_** **evening**

"Calm down," Azula said. Ty Lee looked up at her. It was impossible to remain calm at a time like this.

It was evening and the stars were beginning to illuminate the sky. The princess and acrobat watched the sunset in silence, their thoughts racing with what was going to happen next. Their relationship might destroy Ty Lee's life. She had been given an ultimatum from two people.

Suki said she could stay in the Fire Nation and quit or she could remain faithful to her duties and not a potential girlfriend. Azula said she can go to Kyoshi Island and never see her or kiss her again or she could stay and they can live happily ever after.

It was the evening before Ty Lee either had to stay or go.

"But what do I do?" Ty Lee asked quietly.

"You will make the right choice and stay with me, as I am more important than playing soldier," Azula said.

She kissed Ty Lee on the lips.

It was a hard offer to refuse.

* * *

 ** _six:_** **metal**

"And see," Azula said, "you just melt this into whatever shape you want."

Ty Lee did not think it was possible for even a firebender to melt metal in the palm of their hand. But Azula did the impossible on a regular basis, so Ty Lee should not have been so surprised.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked of the band that was beginning to cool.

"A bracelet. You can have it if you want," Azula said.

Ty Lee reached out and grabbed at it. A sizzling sound emanated from her hand as she yanked her fingers away, yelping. Ow, ow, ow.

"That's hot!" Ty Lee shrieked.

"I thought you knew," Azula said, watching Ty Lee suck on her hurt fingers.

Azula kissed her to make it better.

* * *

 ** _seven:_** **impure**

"I should not have done that," Azula said, sinking to the floor.

Ty Lee stopped getting dressed to try to figure out what to do. She just did what the princess said and she thought it would end up nicely. When she listened to Azula, things always did.

But now the princess looked little like herself. She was miserable and seemed slightly afraid. More than slightly afraid.

Maybe they did something wrong. Having sex for the first time was bound to have some kinks.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am," Azula snapped.

Ty Lee slowly walked to her and kissed her cheek.

"I hope you're okay," Ty Lee whispered.

* * *

 ** _eight:_** **careless**

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Azula said.

Ty Lee did not believe a word of that. It was Azula's carelessness that _got_ her hurt. She took a tumble down a balcony—thankfully a low one—because Azula asked her to lean over the side. Ty Lee probably should not have listened to her.

"Will you kiss it better?" Ty Lee whispered.

"Since no one is looking," Azula replied.

She leaned down and kissed Ty Lee's bruised knee.

* * *

 ** _nine:_** **egocentric**

"Azula, you hurt my feelings!" Ty Lee shouted. Her heart was thundering and raging, because she was so angry and so afraid. Confronting Azula like this always made her frightened, but she was so tired of it. Beyond tired of it.

"I…" Azula paused for effect. "I do not care."

"All you think about is _you_ ," Ty Lee whispered fiercely.

Azula kissed her on the lips to stop her from continuing.

* * *

 ** _ten:_** **costume**

"You look hot in that," Azula said, upturning her palm.

"Then I should change, because I'm trying to look professional. I'll wear it for you another time," Ty Lee replied, crossing her arms.

"No, no, don't. You are good for my morale." Azula gave Ty Lee that irresistibly commanding and powerful look.

Ty Lee kissed her and felt better.


	6. Unbroken -- Forsaken

**_eleven: unbroken_**

"I don't think you're broken. I would never think that ever, because you are the strongest person I've ever met in my whole life. You're probably—definitely—the strongest person I'll _ever_ meet," Ty Lee said, trying to hold Azula's hand. She did not succeed, but she knew it was a slim chance.

"I don't think you're very good at handling your evident obsession with me," Azula replied. Ty Lee hated that she was right. She really wished she did not believe Azula as often as she did. "I will forgive it, because you are the only person who means it when you say those things to me."

"Yeah." Ty Lee wasn't so good with words. She said a lot of them, but she never could say the right ones when she needed to.

Azula kissed her and it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

 ** _twelve: institutionalized_**

Azula was sitting away from the campsite. Ty Lee was trying to find a cheery excuse to break away from the fire. She finally took her opportunity when Zuko started telling a story.

"Are you planning on running away?" Ty Lee asked and Azula did not look up. "I only ask because I really would love it if you considered taking me with you. Being fugitives sounds really sexy."

The silence made Ty Lee want to scream.

Azula did speak, thankfully.

"Stop acting like things are the same. They are not and they never will be," Azula said.

"I love you," Ty Lee whispered. She did not know if Azula could hear her over the fire and laughter, but she did not have the guts to repeat herself. "I love you and I don't want you to let one week ruin your whole life."

"And you are an expert on my life why?" Azula snarled.

"I'm not, but I'm probably the closest person to it. And the why is because I would die if you died and that's why I helped Zuko. I don't want you locked up. I've spent forever trying to get you to go places and do things."

"For your own benefit."

"I'm selfish, princess."

"I am too."

"Maybe we're a good fit 'cause of that," Ty Lee said.

"Maybe."

Ty Lee kissed Azula's forehead.

* * *

 ** _thirteen: forsaken_**

"The Forsaken Fortress," Azula titled the treehouse Ty Lee had been building while Azula told her how to do it. It took a week. "It fits. It works. I am good at titles."

"You're awesome at titles," Ty Lee said. Her voice was strained and Azula wondered why. "Sorry. I have a splinter."

Ty Lee started to cry and Azula rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" she sarcastically asked.

"Yes," Ty Lee honestly replied.

Azula snatched Ty Lee's hand and kissed it.

Why not?


	7. dance -- everafter

**_fourteen: dance_**

"You're a good dancer," Ty Lee lied. "You really are! The best dancer!"

Azula knew she was lying, but she also found it fairly funny, so she just kissed Ty Lee on the lips.

* * *

 ** _fifteen: everafter_**

"This is our happily ever after or something," Ty Lee mused. She sounded far more serious than Azula had ever heard her before. "It doesn't feel like it should be, though. Our life kind of sucks."

"Such pessimism," Azula mocked before feeling an unfamiliar sensation pang within her. "There isn't a such thing as one of those, but that is a good thing. You know why?"

Ty Lee whispered, "No."

"Because it means we still have more to our story," Azula said smoothly, grateful for her expansive education.

"It does!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

She threw her arms around Azula and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
